Ghoring Trade Company
"We trade in the finest of goods—weapons, booze, drugs, and slaves! If it's ill-gotten, of ill-repute, or taboo, we import, export, sell, and buy it!" -Waruk Orguth, Head Seneschal for the Ghoring Trade Company The Ghoring Trade Company is the largest Pirate Clan of the Drahran Empire, and is infamous for its brutality and insanely massive fleet. Founded by the Ghorlag family of Orcs sometime early in Drahran history, the Ghoring Trade Company would be one of the few Clans to survive the many revolts and infighting amongst the Drahran Empire. Activities The Ghoring Trade Company is involved in just about every illegal or illicit franchise and industry imaginable. Wherever there is crime and a dockyard, Ghoring is almost guaranteed to show its face somewhere amongst the refuse. The Ghoring Trade Company is famously involved in weapons dealing, drug production, smuggling, and distribution, smuggling, potion brewing, theft, piracy, the slave trade, shipping, human trafficking, guns for hire, and many more. Organization Properties The Ghoring Trade Company owns thousands of warehouses, dockyards, and factories, and has thousands more rented spaces dotted around the world. The Trade Company has property of some kind in every major coastal city and settlement on Earth, even if it requires the use of false names or shell companies to avoid the attention of the local government. The Pirate Clan also owns and/or controls over 750 naval vessels of varying size and technological/magical capabilities. The company also pays their tens of thousands of crewmen and employees. It is estimated that the Ghoring Trade Company owns several thousand slaves of varying races, and is infamous for using them as makseshift combat units in times of desperation. Hierarchy The Ghoring Trade Company abides by most of the standardized ranks of the Drahran Empire, save for the fact that the Ghoring Trade Company is one of the few all-Orc Pirate Clans. The Company hires non-Orc members very sparingly, and they must constantly prove their worth or risk expulsion or death. * Dread Captain: Reserved by Langan Ghorlag, the Dread Captain leads the entire Clan; the Ghoring Trade Company is led under an iron fist of a dictatorship. * Head Seneschal: Reserved by Waruk Orguth, the Head Seneschal is charged with handling the supplies, pay, and general logistics for the entire Pirate Clan; a position with a relatively short life expectancy, as even the smallest of errors often results in death. * Captain: Reserved by the hundreds of individual captains employed by the Company, charged with operating one property or ship and its crew. * Seneschal: Also referred to as a Quartermaster, the Seneschal of a Clan ship is in charge of the ship's logistics, inventory, and general supplies; may also act as First Mate to the Captain. * Master Gunner: Charged with maintaining and stocking the guns aboard a Clan ship, the Master Gunner is also required to be a demolitions expert, marksman, and act as instructor for any new gunners aboard the vessel. * Navigator: Tasked with ensuring that a Clan ship stays on its desired course, Navigators often rely on magical means to accomplish their daily tasks. As the oceans are home to plenty of dangerous beasts, unfriendly sailors, and storms both mundane and magic, Navigators have one of the toughest jobs aboard a ship; low life expectancy due to difficulty of the job and severity of the punishments, with few living for more than a couple voyages, although pay is always incredibly lucrative. * First Mate: First mate does the same jobs as the Captain minus the authority, and is also in charge of crew morale; often sits at the helm and listens to the Navigator whilst sucking up to the Captain in hopes of one day usurping him or leading a mutiny. * Second Mate: One of the few titled positions aboard a Clan ship that spends much time with the normal crewmen outside of basic duties, the Second Mate is kind of like a union leader, and brings up concerns with the Captain and other members of the crew on behalf of the normal men. * Cook: Makes food from the occasional odd ingredient or two, and carries around big knives for fun; usually a bit unhinged. * Sailor: Veteran sailors of the Clan that have been on a few trips and lived to tell the tale; tasked with doing the everyday jobs aboard a ship, gets paid average amounts, and is usually trained in combat. * Crewman: Brand new member of the Clan given the worst jobs, not trained in combat, paid very little if at all, and used as literal cannon fodder. Articles: As with all Drahran Pirate Clans, every member must agree to the Clan's individual set of rules, listed out below: * The Captain is the leader of the ship, and rules with an iron fist; all matters not covered in this Article are to be handled by the ship's Captain to his best judgement. * The Captain is to receive 2 full shares, the Seneschal, Master Gunner, and Navigator are the receive 1.5 shares each, the First Mate, Second Mate, Cook, and all normal Sailors are to receive 1 share, and all new Crewmen receive 0.5 a share, to be handed over to every member of a ship upon the capture of loot. * No Ghoring man shall take another Orc as a slave, under penalty of fine and expulsion from the Ghoring Trade Company. * All conflicts between Ghoring members shall be handled on land, under penalty of death for all parties involved. * If a ship is captured, all surviving Orc crew are to be given the chance to become its new crew under the Ghoring Trade Company, and all non-Orc crew are to be enslaved or slaughtered. * No member shall give a Goblin worker more than they need, under penalty of fine and arrest. * No member shall take a woman aboard a Ghoring vessel, under penalty of fine and expulsion; no member shall bring a child younger than age 13 years aboard a Ghoring vessel, under penalty of fine and expulsion. * If a Ghoring member leaves their post for any inexcusable reason as dictated by the Captain, that man shall be lashed 30 times and Branded a coward. * If a Ghoring member is found to have gotten drunk on Company time, that man is to be locked in the ship's brig or closest facility until he sobers up, at which time he is to be flogged 20 times and fined for the duration of his drunkenness. * If a Ghoring member suffers loss of limb or faculty on the job, but is still capable of working, that member's shares shall be doubled until the medical fees are finished. * If a Ghoring member died while on the job, that man has afforded himself a funeral at sea according to the rituals of our Drahran ancestors to no cost of any surviving family. * If a Ghoring member dies while on the job or aboard a Ghoring vessel, their family is to be compensated according to the Captain of the vessel; if no family is left to receive this aid, then a full haul of loot is to be donated to an unaffiliated charity of the Captain's choice, made in the dead man's name.